bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Bush Whackers Event 2018
From the in-game news item: Welcome to the Junior Bush Whackers Event! In this event, you can help aspiring Bush Whackers learn the ropes by helping them whack bushes, mana whack, and power whack! If you bring them cardboard swords from bushes throughout the world, they'll share the spoils of their training with you. As you help them out, the Junior Bush Whackers will get more powerful and award more items with each turn-in. Use those items to buy the event's unique customization items, and help your kids be the best Bush Whackers ever! This event began September 14, 2018 and will run until Friday, September 28th at Noon PDT! Redeem this code for 1 large Energy Pack: JRBU-SHWH-ACKS-2018 Note: This code expires when the event ends -Official Codename Blog- Practice Whacking Quests each and are available in packs of 15, 50, and 100. If you are playing on a 'Friends" platform, remember to invite your friends at each Jr. Whacker to make the Junior Bush Whacker's practice more effective! |task1=Find/Buy Cardboard Swords( ) |reward1= Training Session |name2=Junior Power Up (Left) |type2=main |desc2=Help the Normal Whack Jr. Whacker power up his whacks by finding him 5 Ice Cream Cones in bushes in the wild. This quest becomes available on Day 1 |task2=Find 5 Ice Cream Cones |reward2= or |name3=Junior Power Up (Top) |type3=main |desc3=Help the Mana Whack Jr. Whacker power up her whacks by finding her 5 Jason Beaver Posters in the wild. This quest becomes available on Day 3 |task3=Find 5 Jason Beaver Posters. |reward3= or |name4=Junior Power Up (Right) |type4=main |desc4=Help the Power Whack Jr. Wacker power up his whacks by finding him 5 Action Figures in bushes in the wild. This quest becomes available on Day 5 |task4=Find 5 Action Figures |reward4= or }} NOTE: When you turn in the daily Power Up quests, the Jr. Whackers will get bonus XP from their next bush whacking training that you run. You will see them glow when they are ready to power whack. Enthusiastic Jr. Whacker Quests There's a Junior Bush Whacker on the Eastern edge of the commons who will hand out a set of 8 daily quests. Complete them all for an Achievement! or 10 |name2=Cookie Whacker |type2=main |desc2=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her a bunch of Cookies. You can find Cookies in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 200 Cookies |reward2= or 10 |name3=Badgeless Sashes |type3=main |desc3=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some empty Badge Sashes. You can find Badge Sashes in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 10 Badge Sashes |reward3= or 10 |name4=Badger Badger Badger Badger |type4=main |desc4=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Jr Bush Whacking Badges. You can find Badges in bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 50 Badges |reward4= or 10 |name5=Potent Potion Vials |type5=main |desc5=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Empty Potion Vials. You can find Empty Potion Vials in bushes anywhere in the world. The ones you fish up for Ellesandra won't do. |task5=Find 20 Empty Potion Vials |reward5= or 10 |name6=Bagged Mana |type6=main |desc6=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Bagged Mana. Did you know it come in bags? You can find Bagged Mana in bushes anywhere in the world. |task6=Find 10 Bags of Mana |reward6= or 10 |name7=Bagged Power |type7=main |desc7=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Bagged Power. Did you know it come in bags, too? You can find Bagged Power in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 10 Bags of Power |reward7= or 10 |name8=Mr. Foster Is Missing |type8=main |desc8=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her Jr Bush Wacker Leader. He has gone missing somewhere in the world. Whack bushes until you find him, and then give him a little nudge with your sword to get him back to town. |task8=Find the Missing Leader |reward8= or 10 }} Jr. Nate Whacker or 10 |name2=Jr. Nate Whacker - Afternoon Snacks |type2=main |desc2=Little Nick is a huge fan of Nate Dragon -- so much so that he's dressed up like the real thing for the Jr. Bush Whacker event. He'd getting a little peckish, though, and his parents aren't around, so find him some Jr. Whacker Sandwiches in the bushes out in the world. |task2=Collect 20 PB&J Sandwiches |reward2= or 10 |name3=Jr. Nate Whacker - Mirrors |type3=main |desc3=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding some Mirrors. This part of the quest line begins on day 5, and unlocks in a row. |task3=Collect 20 Mirrors |reward3= or 10 |name4=Jr. Nate Whacker - Black Salt |type4=main |desc4=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding some Black Salt. |task4=Collect 20 Black Salt |reward4= or 10 |name5=Jr. Nate Whacker - Nate Dolls |type5=main |desc5=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding some Nate Dragon Dolls. |task5=Collect 20 Nate Dolls |reward5= or 10 |name6=Jr. Nate Whacker - Spellbreaking Amulet |type6=main |desc6=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding a Spell-Breaking Amulet. |task6=Collect 20 Spellbreaking Amulets |reward6= or 10 }} Environmental Protection Badge These quests are available on day 2 of the Event, and unlock in a row. or 10 |name2=Enviro-Badge - Reserve Signs |type2=main |desc2=Julia's working on her Environmental Protection Badge! Find some signs that say 'Nature Reserve' so she can properly label protected environments. |task2=Pick 20 Nature Reserve Signs |reward2= or 10 |name3=Enviro-Badge - Invasive Species |type3=main |desc3=Julia's working on her Environmental Protection Badge! Capture Invasive Frogs wandering fields all over Bushwhackia. |task3=Pick 20 Invasive Frogs |reward3= or 10 |name4=Enviro-Badge - Saplings |type4=main |desc4=Julia's working on her Environmental Protection Badge! Collect Saplings to supply her reforestation efforts. |task4=Collect 60 Saplings |reward4= or 10 |name5=Enviro-Badge - Tree Planting |type5=main |desc5=Julia has taken the lessons of the Environmental Protection Badge to heart, and is leading a reforestation effort! Plant some saplings in dirt piles throughout Bushwhackia. This is a daily quest that resets every 20 hrs. |task5=Plant 20 Saplings |reward5= or 5 }} Ye Environmental Conservator's Equipage Julia Will trade you for any Emerald Ash Borers you find while you're planting trees, which you can use to purchase items. Fashion Badge These quests become available on day 2 of the Event. Perry wants to earn a Fashion Badge. If you helped him get one last year, he wants to earn a Level Two Fashion Badge. 'Level One' or 10 |name2=Fashion Badge - Thread |type2=main |desc2=Perry, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn his Fashion Badge. To do so, he must craft a new Jr. Bush Whacker hat, and he'd like your help to do it. Find him some White and Black thread in bushes, then bring it back to him in the Commons. |task2=Find 16 White Thread Find 16 Black Thread |reward2= or 10 |name3=Fashion Badge - Sizing |type3=main |desc3=Perry, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn his Fashion Badge. To do so, he must craft a new Jr. Bush Whacker hat, and he'd like your help to do it. Find him some Mannequin heads in bushes, then bring it back to him in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Mannequin Heads |reward3= or 10 |name4=Fashion Badge - New Hats! |type4=main |desc4=Perry, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn his Fashion Badge. To do so, he must craft a new Jr. Bush Whacker hat, and he'd like your help to do it. He's done crafting it now, so talk to him to see how it worked out. |task4=Talk to Perry in the Commons |reward4= or 10 }}When you complete this questline, you get a Jr. Bush Whacker Hat. You get to choose the color and the trim. 'Level Two' These quests unlock in a row. or 10 |name2=Fashion Badge - Quarters |type2=main |desc2=Perry is preparing the beret you helped him make last year to be shown in a fancy Fashion Show. Find him some Quarters in bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task2=Collect 20 Quarters |reward2= or 10 |name3=Fashion Badge - Fabric Softener |type3=main |desc3=Perry is preparing the beret you helped him make last year to be shown in a fancy Fashion Show. Find him some Fabric Softener Sheets in bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task3=Collect 20 Fabric Softener |reward3= or 10 |name4=Fashion Badge - Lint Rollers |type4=main |desc4=Perry is preparing the beret you helped him make last year to be shown in a fancy Fashion Show. Find him some Lint Rollers in bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task4=Collect 20 Lint Rollers |reward4= or 10 }} Camping Badge - Part 1 These quests become available on day 3 of the Event, and unlock in a row. or 10 |name2 = Camping Badge - Tent Pegs |type2 = main |desc2 = Keisha's already got her Camping Badge, but can't stress how important it is! She's looking to set up a small campsite as a demo. Find her some Tent Pegs to help out. |task2 = Find 6 Tent Pegs |reward2 = or 10 |name3= Camping Badge - Tent Stakes |type3= main |desc3 = Keisha's already got her Camping Badge, but can't stress how important it is! She's looking to set up a small campsite as a demo. Find her some Tent Stakes to help out. |task3 = Find 25 Tent Canvasses |reward3 = or 10 }} Camping Badge - Part 2 Keisha is ready for your help again! Lend her your skills to finish up her Camping badge quests! These quests become available on day 6, and unlock in a row. or 10 |name2= Camping Badge - Firewood |type2= main |desc2 = Keisha's already got her Camping Badge, but can't stress how important it is! She's looking to set up a small campsite as a demo. Find her some Firewood to help build a fire. |task2 = Find 12 Firewood |reward2= or 10 |name3= Camping Badge - Bow Drill |type3= main |desc3 = Keisha's already got her Camping Badge, but can't stress how important it is! She's looking to set up a small campsite as a demo. Find her a Bow Drill to help build a fire. |task3 = Find 1 Bow Drill |reward3 = or 10 |name4= Camping Badge - Marshmallows |type4= main |desc4 = Keisha's already got her Camping Badge, but can't stress how important it is! She's looking to set up a small campsite as a demo. Find her some Marshmallows to make Smores. |task4= Find 40 Marshmallows |reward4 = or 10 |name5= Camping Badge - Chocolate |type5= main |desc5 = Keisha's already got her Camping Badge, but can't stress how important it is! She's looking to set up a small campsite as a demo. Find her some Chocolate to to make Smores. |task5= Find 16 Chocolates |reward5 = or 10 |name6= Camping Badge - Graham Crackers |type6= main |desc6 = Keisha's already got her Camping Badge, but can't stress how important it is! She's looking to set up a small campsite as a demo. Find her some Graham Crackers to make Smores. |task6= Find 32 Graham Crackers |reward6 = or 10 }} Build a Fire - Achievement Unlocked Pile the Tinder, use the Bow Drill on a stick to make a flame, then put the Firewood on it! Capitalism Badge These quests become available on day 7 of the Event, and unlock in a row. or 10 |name2=Capitalism Badge - Salesforce |type2=main |desc2=Elliot, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn her Capitalism Badge. To do so, she must sell the most Jr. Bush Whacker cookies before the times runs out, and she'd like your help to do it. To help out, take the cookie boxes you found earlier and find people in fields and... convince them to make a purchase. Return to Elliot in the Commons when you're done.* |task2=Sell 14 Boxes of Cookies |reward2= or 10 |name3=Capitalism Badge - Turf Wars |type3=main |desc3=Elliot, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn her Capitalism Badge. To do so, she must sell the most Jr. Bush Whacker cookies before the times runs out, and she'd like your help to do it. To help out, find other Jr. Whackers who are trying to sell in fields you visit, and... discourage them. Return to Elliot in the Commons when you're done.* |task3=Scare Off 16 Competitors |reward3= or 10 |name4=Capitalism Badge - Family Ties |type4=main |desc4=Elliot, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn her Capitalism Badge. To do so, she must sell the most Jr. Bush Whacker cookies before the times runs out, and she'd like your help to do it. To help out, take all the remaining cookie boxes and sell them to Elliot's parents. Her parents are near her in the Commons. Talk to Elliot again when the deed is done. |task4=Sell Cookies to Dad Sell Cookies to Mom |reward4= or 10 }} * Bandits, Customers, and Competitors appear each time you whack 17.5% of your base max energy, and cost 5 energy to whack. Bandits drop 1–4 boxes of cookies. Socialism & First Aid Badges These quests become available on day 8 of the Event, and unlock in a row. or 10 |name2= Socialized First Aid |type2=main |desc2= Elliot, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn both her Socialism and First Aid Badges, but needs your help! She's used the First Aid Funds you gathered to buy First Aid Kits. She needs you to use those First Aid Kits on people in need, found wandering in fields all over Bushwhackia. |task2= Utilize 15 First Aid Kits |reward2= or 10 }} Cooking Badge These quests become available on day 11 of the Event. or 10 |name2 = Cooking Badge - Flour and Water |type2 = main |desc2 = Jaidee is trying to earn his Cooking Badge, and wants to bake an Apple Pie to do it. Find him some Bags of Flour and Cups of Water in bushes. |task2 = Collect 20 Bags of Flour |reward2 = or 10 |name3 = Cooking Badge - Knife Sharpening Duty |type3 = main |desc3 = Jaidee is trying to earn his Cooking Badge, and wants to bake an Apple Pie to do it. Find him some Whetstones in bushes to help out. |task3 = Collect 20 Whetstones |reward3 = or 10 |name4 = Cooking Badge - E-Z Bake Ovens |type4 = main |desc4 = Jaidee is trying to earn his Cooking Badge, and wants to bake an Apple Pie to do it. Find him some E-Z-Bake Ovens in bushes to help out. |task4 = Collect 20 E-Z Bake Ovens |reward4 = or 10 }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 to 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items 18 |name2= Red Sleeping Bag |desc2=Rotate for different colors! |cost2=6 18 |name3=Junior Tree House |desc3=A meeting place for young bush whackers |cost3=6 18 |name4=Guymacver Poster |desc4=With a little bit of imagination, anything is possible |cost4=6 18 |name5=Camping Permit |desc5=This means I can camp anywhere, right? |cost5=6 18 |name6=Badge Bush |desc6=A bush riddled with someone's hard-earned badges |cost6=6 18 |name7= Campfire Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Marshmallows will not burn thanks to the fire being plastic! |cost7= 19 57 }} Customization Items 18 |name2=Bobcat Mask |desc2=You can equip this in your Glasses slot |cost2= 6 18 |name3=Tiger Mask |desc3=You can equip this in your Glasses slot |cost3= 6 18 |name4=Scout Scarf |desc4=You can equip this in your Cape slot |cost4= 6 18 |name5=Camera Cape |desc5=You can equip this in your Cape slot |cost5= 6 18 |name6=Swiss Army Knife |desc6=You can equip this in your Sword slot |cost6= 6 18 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece), , and Cardboard Swords. This item may be bought multiple times. |cost1=1 |name2=Jr. BW Snack Bag |desc2=Contains random amounts of , , and . |cost2=19 57 |name3=Big Snack Bag |desc3=This bag contains a bunch of tasty snacks, which can help restore energy, power, and mana. |cost3=57 171 |name4=Quester's Satchel |desc4=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost4=114 342 }} Ye Junior Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Coins, and Cardboard Gems. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 19 57 |name2= Jr Whacker Cookies |desc2=One bag of Jr Whacker Cookies. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3=Jr Whacker Cookies |desc3=Four bags of Jr Whacker Cookies. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }}'*'The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the Jr. Whacker Wares achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Returning Achievements }} |lvl2= Working Better |req2=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 5. |rew2=1 |lvl3= Working Faster |req3=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 10. |rew3=1 |lvl4= Working Stronger |req4=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 15. |rew4=1 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from Previous Years There are 7 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earned by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years: *Putting on the Uniform - You got all the player items from the Jr. Bush Whacker Event! *Junior Decorating Award - You got all the house items from the Jr. Bush Whacker Event! *Jr. Merchandiser - You bought all 11 items from the 2013 Jr. BW Event! *Supporting the Cause - Buy all the 2014 Jr. BW Event items. *Jr. Shopaholic - Buy all the 2015 Jr. Bush Whacker custom items. *Jr. Patron - Buy all the 2016 Jr. Bush Whacker items. *Jr. Whacker Wares - Buy all the 2017 Jr. Bush Whacker items. Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.